


孰能生巧

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: “你要不要试着在人体模型上练习? ” 路易突然想到。“就那种充气性爱娃娃类型的？ ”“或者就像，哎，我不知道啊，应该一个枕头什么的都可以让你练习吧。”哈里歪着头若有所思地，他的卷发在灯光下迷人耀映，以至于路易不自觉伸出手指在他的头发上轻柔抓着。“不过，这还是会有很大不同， 怎么把枕头当成是一个真实的人？起码枕头又不会舌吻我。”“你为什么会以为枕头想和你舌吻? ” 路易斯说。 “你可能连它戴的胸罩都脱不下来。”总的来说不是什么正经文，就是小鸡仔唐林自以为是老手然后被装纯的哈里丝带压着猛干的黄色废料.....2333，
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	孰能生巧

**Author's Note:**

> 译by：路易唯一的正牌男友  
>  Maggie00
> 
> （ps:有喜欢翻bottom louis文的小伙伴可以一起来玩哦！！！！）
> 
> 看前必知：没有授权，不懂的地方靠想像翻出来的

哈里绝对是个骗人混蛋。

哈里和路易是两个年轻小伙，在一个非常有名的男团里，而且已经赚了很多钱(路易很确定他这周已经赚了差不多有400万胖子) ，他们住在高大洋气的Princess Park里，现在还有一天的休息时间，终于可以看完《法律与秩序: 特殊受害者》第三季了，但哈里只是蜷缩在沙发上不知为何唉声叹气。  
哈里伤心的样子就像一只忧郁的青蛙，路易视若无睹。他这个样子绝对是想搞事情，路易是个有原则的人，所以拒绝上钩。 在哈里沉浸在情绪的时候，他只是一直在安静地吃零食。但是哈里拿到了遥控器却没有动静，他妈的电视屏幕上的选集画面已经播放了大约5分钟。 耐心从来不是路易的美德之一，所以他俯下身子，用力地往哈利的嘴里塞了几片薯片。 哈里咯咯地叫着，有点哽咽，挥舞着他长长的手臂，然后向路易眨着他的小狗眼睛，路易不吃这一套，只是等着他吃完。  
“专心点，卷毛。”他朝哈里大喊。  
哈里连忙用手拍掉了嘴唇上的薯片屑。“对不起。”  
“啊啊啊！”路易说。 他随手用哈里的牛仔裤擦掉沾满油污的手指，哈里也不在意。 “随便啦，也没什么。 你为什么这么奇怪？像一条悲伤的比目鱼。”  
哈里有点不明白：“悲伤的比目鱼? ”  
“是的，就像这样，”路易张开嘴，睁大了眼睛直勾勾望着前面。 哈里咧开嘴大笑了起来。  
“但路路你这样看起来像小美人鱼里的塞巴斯蒂安。”  
路易踢了他的腿一脚。“做个人，好吗?按一下遥控，我不像你只喜欢看电视，我要看电视节目。 ”  
哈里拿起遥控器，但是他没有选择哪一集，而是用一只手转动遥控器。 “你知道，我昨晚出去约会了。”  
“不要和我说这些狗屎。”路易说。 他从哈里手中夺过遥控器，无视哈里的脸色，开始继续看下一集。 哈里昨晚和卡罗琳有个约会，很明显他想让路易问起这件事，但是他花了九百万年的时间来为这个话题铺垫，而路易并不太在意哈里在约会时做了什么。  
他又坚持了半个小时，哈里不停地在沙发制造小动静，还故意用他的手碰瓷路易，指望着他打探消息。接着哈里又发出一声巨大的叹息，听起来绝对是一种折磨时，路易翻了个白眼。 “天哪，你这个混蛋，你怎么了？ 你昨晚不是上床了吗？ 难道你没爽到? ”  
“昨晚非常好，”哈里马上回答，“绝对是一个疯狂的夜晚。”  
“然后呢? 发生了什么难堪的事? ”  
“嘿，”哈里抗议道，这真的有点冒犯了他的自尊心。路易的表情有点嘲弄，认准绝对是早泄那方面的尴尬，还给了他安慰性的微笑。  
“没关系，小哈。 不是每个人生来就持久的，多练习就好。”  
“cnm，我的雄风不是你这种小雕可以质疑的。”  
路易斯表情严肃地点点头。  
“你当然可以，毫无疑问。 那你究竟什么问题？ 不能勃起吗？ 还是脱不下她的胸罩? ”  
哈里轻蔑地哼了一声，“你怎么猜到这个的?   
路易从他的表情看不出他是不是认真的。 “认真的吗? ” 他问道：“她的胸罩? ”  
“有什么好大惊小怪的。”哈里说，但是他咬着嘴角不让自己笑。 “那个玩意紧贴皮肤脱下来真的很难。”  
路易盯着他，“你是没上过高中吗? ”  
“那么我一定是错过了那一堂属于脱掉女性内衣的课程。”  
“其他的你总会吧，就像这个。”路易扭着他的大屁股猥琐地向前一顶示意了一下。  
“你总会脱下面的衣服吧。”  
哈里傲慢地看了他一眼，“这种事哪能随便和人说。”然后开始了装逼状态，等路易上钩。  
“胡说。 别不好意思，小哈。 我们高手的本领都是学习来的。 第一个和我上床的女孩也得教我该怎么做。”  
哈里冷笑着说：“这听起来正是适合我与卡罗琳•弗莱克的约会话题。”  
路易耸了耸肩，“那就和我探讨探讨呗，然后你们怎么样了? ”  
“我不会告诉别人我脱不下胸罩的，路路”哈里固执地说。  
“你会的。”路易说。 “因为你已经告诉我了。”  
哈里似乎考虑了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。 “你不是别人。”  
路易的脸颊发热，他的小肚子在发烫，所以他用手碰了碰哈里，并戳了戳哈里脸上的大酒窝。   
“你太肉麻了，小哈。”路易说话轻声细语。  
“闭嘴，”哈里说，转过身去看电视，不想看到路易发骚的样子。  
“你要不要试着在人体模型上练习? ” 路易突然想到。  
“就那种充气性爱娃娃类型的？ ”   
“或者就像，哎，我不知道啊，应该一个枕头什么的都可以让你练习吧。”  
哈里歪着头若有所思地，他的卷发在灯光下迷人耀映，以至于路易不自觉伸出手指在他的头发上轻柔抓着。   
“不过，这还是会有很大不同， 怎么把枕头当成是一个真实的人？起码枕头又不会舌吻我。”  
“你为什么会以为枕头想和你舌吻? ” 路易斯说。 “你可能连它戴的胸罩都脱不下来。”  
哈里猛地从路易斯的腿上扯了一条毛下来报复他，路易大叫起来，立马抓起一个靠枕，暴打哈里的头。 他们最后倒在地板上，沙发上的垫子都掉了下来，哈里杯子里的水溅到了地毯上，两人都有点被溅到了，最后他们因为打闹都累得喘不过气来。 哈里还在哈哈大笑不断，因为路易在挠他痒痒，最后路易斯也趴在他身上躺着。直到哈里说他要尿尿，他们才从地毯上爬起来。  
他们又看了一集《法律与秩序特殊受害者》 ，但哈里并没有太在意。 哈里并非完全没有经验。 无论如何，当他遇到路易的时候，他就已经不是一个处男了。 当他们在舞台上被女孩们扔胸罩的时候，哈里总是看起来有点被吓到。当然，那是因为他觉得这么玩很有趣。 反正这么长时间了，他怎么可能不知道如何解女孩的胸罩呢？  
“我还是没办法相信这是真的。 ” 路易斯自言自语。尽管他们已经快一个小时没聊天了而是各自发呆，路易还是想继续这个话题。  
“你怎么就没有学会呢? ”  
“你在说什么? ”  
“这只是胸罩。”路易又开始用他的小尖嗓大声嚷嚷，“这他妈又不是叫你造火箭上天。”  
哈里看起来对路易的坚持有点吃惊。所以他考虑了一下是否应该对路易说实话。  
“我不知道。 我想，只是还没有……” 哈里说话很慢，甚至比平时更慢了。  
“好吧，我不能就这样让这件事继续下去，小哈。 我不能被人看到和一个不知道怎么解开令人喷血的36D胸罩的人在一起。这也事关我的荣誉。”  
“路易 · 汤姆林森，你什么时候变成胸罩王子了？”  
路易挑了挑眉毛。 “别开玩笑了，哈里，严肃点，这对你来说是大事。”  
“喂! ”哈里笑着说，但是路易让他闭嘴。  
“你可以在我身上练习。”  
哈里大笑起来。“什么? ”  
“关于解胸罩什么的，”路易说，双手放在身前，暗示自己有一对36D的美妙巨乳。   
“你可以在我身上练习。”  
哈里似乎一时说不出话来，因为路易的脑回路。   
“而且我是个接吻高手，”路易还郑重声明了这点。  
哈里终于转过头，直直地看着他，嘴角依旧挂着微笑。 “是吗？ 这个消息真的被隐藏得很深。”  
“滚开。 不然你还能怎么学? ” 路易问他。 他不知道自己为什么这么执着，但他似乎停不下来。 也许只要哈里承认自己满口胡言，路易就不会这么坚持了。但说实话，他有点好奇哈里能做到哪一步，毕竟他连胸罩都不会脱。 他真的好奇这个。“我觉得你可以把我当成一个女孩，真的。 ”  
哈里有点呆住了，眼睛又像青蛙那样睁得大大的。 路易感到一阵胜利的喜悦，但是哈里说，“不过，如果是女孩的话，你的 t 恤下面是不是会有一个胸罩？ 没有女孩像你这样的吧，还是算了? ”  
路易挑了挑眉毛，“对不起，小帅哥，我的胸肌没有让你有手感吗？或者需要我为你打扮得更的体一点吗？”  
“当然不是。”哈里强颜欢笑道。 他握住路易的手：“我错了，你的胸肌和卡罗琳一样起码D罩杯。”  
他试图让自己听起来很随意，但是他看起来就像是有种奇怪的意图，路易斯的肚子紧缩着，血液涌到了脸颊上，面色羞红。   
“也没有那么夸张啦！”  
他小声重复了几次，又温柔地询问哈里：“你什么时候再见卡罗琳? ”  
“下星期六之前吧。”哈里回答。 现在是星期五，但他们从明天到星期三都有排练。 路易对哈里和卡罗琳的关系并不是很了解，只知道哈里喜欢她，而且他们仍然互相介绍对方说是“我的朋友”。 在他看来，他们等了整整一个星期才能再次见面似乎有点疯狂，但是路易在和女孩一起的时候总是那种一塌糊涂糟糕的家伙，哈里做事也总是慢慢吞的。  
“那就星期四练习吧！”路易说，“可以吗? ”  
“你不一定要这么做的，也不用那么着急。”哈里说。 “我们慢慢来。”  
“本路决定了，不用再说了。”路易颐指气使地说，“就在周四，你准备一下吧。”  
哈里看了一下路易的脸，路易以为他要拒绝他的帮忙，但过了一会儿，他只是蜷缩到路易的身旁，伸出一只胳膊搂住他的腰部。 “你总是那么好，路路。“  
路易叹了口气，“你知道就好。”   
下个星期二有几件路易的包裹到了。 排练完回家的路上，路易从门卫那里拿快递，哈里好奇地盯着这些东西。  
“不要盯着我的快递，卷毛。”路易大声说。  
“我没有。”哈里说。 在电梯里，他把下巴搭在路易的肩膀上，伸手抓住底下最大的箱子的一角，晃了晃。 “里面什么来的? ”  
“一条蛇。”路易说。  
“你在吓我。”哈里说，但他听起来不是很确定。 “你不会买一条蛇的。”  
“好吧，我并没有买蛇。”  
当他们回到的公寓时，路易把包裹带回了他的房间。 当他回到楼下时，哈里看起来一脸好奇，但他还是忍住没问任何问题。  
星期三晚上睡前，哈里躺在客厅的沙发上，把头枕在路易的腿上，撅着嘴直勾勾盯着路易，直到路易撸撸他的头毛才收敛一下表情。 “那么，我们明天真的要练习吗? ”  
“唉，有人迫不及待了了吗? ” 路易开始坏笑，但哈里一脸无所谓。  
“嗯，这几天我一直在想你的36D胸肌手淫来着。”  
路易的脸又红了，他很高兴天黑了，哈里看不见。 他哼一声，显得有些结巴。  
“我们按计划走，现在才周三，你这个变态。”  
哈里高兴地眯着眼，舒服地享受着路易继续撸他的卷毛。

周四那天，回来十分钟后，路易就跑回他的房间。他穿上了一条高腰的小黑裙，一件玫瑰色的棉质背心，袖子几乎一直敞开到下摆，还套上了丝袜，当然免不了奶罩这个重头戏，以及让他终于有了179身高的黑色高跟鞋。 走廊尽头哈里房间的门关着，但灯还是打开的，所以他一定是回房里了，而不是在楼下。 路易深深地吸了一口气，给自己打打气，尽可能放松地拖着脚步来到哈里的房间，还秉持着礼貌的原则少有地敲了门。  
“我正要下楼去... ... ”哈里打开门，看见了路易斯。 他的嘴张张合合，但不知说什么，讶异程度不小于里昂见到14岁的玛蒂尔达扮成玛丽莲梦露的样子。门口路易使劲地将身体扭成S型，嘴唇撅着，像个性感的女人一样，长睫毛微微翘起朝哈里眨着眼睛。  
“你好啊！帅哥。”路易故作性感。  
哈里并没有像迎接卡罗琳那样对路易微笑，因为他真的兴奋到说不出话。所以路易把哈里留在门口呆呆地站着，迈着自以为是的淑女步伐进入房间。然后决定把高跟鞋踢掉，反正他也不喜欢鞋子。 他坐到床上，又踢了它们一脚，然后安静坐在哈里有点乱的床边，优雅地翘起了二郎腿。 他坐着的时候裙子更是短到了大腿根上。 哈里跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面，但他整个人就像是磁铁被吸住了一样飞到路易身边。当他坐在路易旁边时，他把一条腿折起来放床上，另一只脚缩进了地毯。  
“路易.....”他说，“你看起来......和平时不太一样。”  
他紧张地盯着路易，以至于他的肚子紧张地快要抽筋。 路易把刘海从眼睛里撩开，双臂交叉放在胸前。 “是你说，想要最真实的感觉的。”他提醒哈里。   
“我没有，要求像这样的......路易，你没必要... ”  
“闭嘴。”路易用双手捂住哈里的嘴，对他说：“我为你这么做你不高兴吗? ”  
哈里点点头，于是路易放开了他，哈里看着路易露出了满意的笑容还伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇，心里不免心猿意马起来。  
“就是，我的上帝啊， 天啊，路路，你看......你看起来太漂亮，我不知如何是好。”  
路易大笑起来：“真的吗? ”  
哈里皱着鼻子，仍然咧着嘴笑。 “这听起来很愚蠢吗? ”  
是的。“不。”路易说，深情地摇着头。  
“白痴。”  
“嗯。”哈里的确现在头脑不太好使。 他的双臂无力地垂在身体两侧，但他的肩膀很紧绷，他不停地看着路易的腿、胸部和嘴巴。 他三四次想张开嘴想说话，但还没来得及说出一个字就又闭上了嘴。 差不多五分钟过去了，他都还什么都没干。路易被哈里的愚蠢气得倒吸了一口气。  
“说真的，伙计，你是经常这样傻傻对着她流口水然后什么不干，然后她还肯和你上床吗？如果她还同意和你做爱，肯定是因为你有和CalvinHarries一样的鸡巴，这是唯一的可能了。”  
哈里神情很窘迫，一脸通红。 这一切只是因为他的小美人今晚太可爱罢了。 “我只是有点吃惊，仅此而已。 因为你太...... ”  
“我了解，能和我这种天生尤物练习，难免要紧张，放轻松。”路易说。哈里摇了摇头，不过不像是不同意，更像是他不知道说什么好。路易斯看着，强忍住一个充满爱意的笑，伸手勾住哈里的肩膀。 “但你记住今晚我是你的小婊砸，放松好吗? ”

哈里发出有点泄气的声音和沙哑的笑声。 “是的，是的。 你是。”  
“假装我是卡罗琳，我们约会之后，我把你带到我的房间，你跟着感觉来就可以了。”   
哈里张开了嘴，又闭上了，有点不知所措。 路易抚摸着他的头发，有点湿，好像他刚洗完澡。 “嘿，只要想想你现在通常做着什么？ 你说你们在接吻，对吧？当你想脱掉她的胸罩的时候。”  
哈里点点头，手指穿过路易的手指，十指紧握，牢牢抓住。 “我们在一起的晚上，她会坐在我腿上。比如跨坐在我的腿上。”哈里说。  
“很高兴你进入了状态。” 他把一条腿跨过哈里的膝盖，上衣肚脐处擦过哈里的鼻子，暂时高过哈里一秒钟，然后坐在他的膝盖上，双手搭在他的肩上，看起来就像真正的恋人那样。   
“像这样? ”路易的声音开始有点不知所措。  
哈里不知羞耻地盯着路易的腿，看着他的裙子向上翘起漏出的春光，以及裙子下面的诱人蕾丝丝袜。 路易温和的脸顿时感觉热烫起来，但他决心要帮他的朋友。 哈里的一个拇指在路易的颧骨细细抚摸，另一只手在路易的屁股后边裙子上慢慢地划着圈，没有丝毫会让人觉得他脱不下女孩的胸罩。 “你真的…我是说你穿得…你是不是还剃毛了？ ”哈里有点语无伦次。  
“当然了。 如果我全身都是毛，你怎么能假装我是个女孩呢? ”路易嘲笑道，好像哈里就是个白痴似的。“所有地方? ” 哈里问，眼睛直勾勾地盯着路易的脸。  
所以路易可能对哈里的玩笑话真的过于认真，为了让哈里得到更好的学习他不得不上网订购女孩的衣服。不过说实话，他开始有点不知所措。女士内裤让他的一些毛毛从里面露了出来，因为他裸露的躯干和毛茸茸的腿看起来很奇怪，所以他把全身的毛剃光了。高跟鞋似乎也是必不可少把这场喜剧效果提升到最佳水平的物品，口红是上次洛蒂来玩时留下来的，只是稍稍涂一下就好。只是现在他才意识到，他做的对于普通朋友来说有点奇怪。  
这个问题让他不知所措，只得把目光移开，不知该说点什么，剃毛这种事情可能对他来说有点羞耻。而且他开始可耻地硬了，还是在穿着蕾丝内裤时。路易清了清嗓子，但还是坚定地看着哈里说：“每个地方。”  
哈里明显地咽了口唾沫，还故意摸了一把路易的臀部。“这有点不太现实。”  
这让路易大笑起来。“为什么? ”  
“不是所有的女孩都会刮腿毛，或者刮胳膊下面，或者剃光其他任何地方。”  
路易翻了翻白眼：“很明显你面前这个就会。”  
哈里的双手掀起路易斯的侧身的衣服，弄他的腋窝，那里现在既光滑又怕痒。 哈里用他的手指在那里抚摸着，感受着路易的光滑。房间里暧昧的空气开始让人烦躁。 “上帝！”哈里低声说：“你真的……”  
“你要整晚摸我的腋窝吗? ” 路易抱怨道，为了掩盖汹涌而来的尴尬。  
哈里紧咬着下唇说：“对不起。”  
路易拽了拽哈里的卷发，当哈里温柔地靠在他身上一副受伤模样时，路易又不忍责怪了。 “继续，现在我应该坐在你的腿上。”  
“是的。 我们通常都是这样的。 当我试图脱掉她的胸罩时，我们通常是这个体位。”  
他的声音听起来比平时更低沉了。 把路易的思绪又拉回到了那天他们在起居室，哈里说: “枕头又不会接吻。” 哈里悄悄地把一只手伸进路易胸前敞开的衣服，用手抱着路易的腰将他举起来。 路易这样就会比他高，所以哈里不得不抬起头来才能亲到路易。 他呼吸的气息温暖着路易的脸，路易的心在怦怦直跳，这整件事突然看起来不像是在开玩笑了。路易非常清楚自己现在的感觉。 当哈里的唇摩擦着路易的双唇，他屏住了呼吸，但这在他们之间都不能称作为吻，然后路易像呜咽一样发出呻吟声，他发觉后立马忍住了，颤抖地呼吸着。 “也许我应该，我应该不用先接吻就能掌握其它的诀窍。”  
路易抓住哈里的肩膀，把他咬得秃秃的指甲穿过t 恤戳进哈里的皮肤里。 “嗯嗯， 这是个好主意。”  
哈里的手又大又热，在路易的后背上，路易整个人快烧起来了。 他的手掌滑过路易敏感的腰部，感受着路易的窈窕。 “在这儿，你就像，你也是——”他用另一只手托住路易隆起的屁股，把他拉近了一点。 “好多了，对不起。”  
“记住，道歉不会让你在做爱时更性感。小哈。”路易说。  
哈里的手终于开始找胸罩的扣子，在下面摩擦了一会儿，还是没能进入正题。 他趴在路易的锁骨上重重呼吸着。 “别取笑我，好吗? ”  
“那看你表现了。”路易回答。  
哈里冷哼了一下，眉头开始皱起来，一本正经地开始拉内衣前面的罩罩部分，而不是纽扣部分，试图解开胸罩。 路易忍不住大笑了起来因为哈里的笨手笨脚。  
“你觉得好笑吗? ” 哈里问道。 他说谎糟糕透顶，所以他不想继续下去不会脱胸罩的玩笑了。 “拜托你忘记这个吧。”  
“是挺有意思的，你不觉得吗？”路易告诉他。 “你真的出乎我意料的没用......”  
哈里挑衅性吻了路易，抬手把玩弄着路易的下巴企图让他张嘴，动作行云流水，以至于路易甚至没有时间做出反应。哈里浅尝辄止，轻飘飘地在路易耳边吹气说: “我可以用我的舌头吗? ”  
路易的腿被牢牢地架在哈里的腿的两边紧紧不容挣脱。脑子根本失去思考的能力，脱口而出：“好的。”  
哈里对接吻真的很在行。 他一遍又一遍地吻着路易的嘴唇，然后用牙齿咬住下唇，用舌头舔了舔，引诱着路易张开嘴。路易呼吸有点急促，全身像失去了支点只好把手指插进哈里的头发里，然后张开嘴让哈里舔里面。 这是一个美好的热吻。 哈里的吻就像他触摸一样，彻底而温柔，如此亲密，以至于路易完全忘记了他们本来的计划。 他模模糊糊地意识到胸罩扣子被拉了一下，哈里的另一只手放在他的膝盖上，并开始得寸进尺摸上了大腿根子。 当哈里停止亲吻后，路易的表情像灵魂被吸走了一样迷离。  
“路路?”  
“恩..?”路易迷迷糊糊地说。睁开眼睛仿佛变成了一件需要很多努力的事情。哈里因为路易的唇彩搞得哈里的唇都是乱七八糟的口红印，哈里濡湿的嘴唇扯出一个狡猾的微笑。  
“我觉得，我还是不太会。”哈里又试着拉了一下胸罩，他收回手的时候，胸罩一下子弹在路易的后背上，路易不自觉地向前扭了一下，下体渐渐精神了起来。哈里嘴角扬起轻轻的弧度，路易立刻意识到他就是故意的。哈里还故作纯真地冲着路易眨着他那双小鹿斑比一样的大大的绿幽幽的双眼，问路易，“我想好好看着来做试试，如果你脱掉上衣，我可以看清楚点，说不定会成功。”  
路易听着心里微微战栗，鸡皮疙瘩悄悄出现，“我，额，可以啊，你说的对。”  
他把手从哈里的头发上拿开，哈里松开路易的衣角，他们一起脱掉了路易的上衣。抬手臂的胸罩的带子感觉怪怪的，紧张使路易的小腹不自觉地紧缩。衣服蹭过路易头顶的时候，“啪”的一声产生了一点小电流。哈里微微张着嘴，眼睛炽热地盯着路易的胸，粗重的呼吸他的鼻孔轻轻扩张。他看起来像一个饿急了的人，双眼中是对食物毫不掩饰的欲望，路易觉得他的小肉棒湿透了。  
路易有点紧张而僵硬地笑道“我知道我的胸没有她那么大，你就凑合一下。”哈里轻轻摇了摇头，双手从路易的身侧慢慢滑到他的肋下。路易让自己的身体向前倾了一点，乳肉一下把浅浅的罩杯装满了，哈里立刻像对女孩子那样挤了挤路易的胸，一道浅浅的乳沟出现在路易胸脯中间。  
“特别完美。”哈里虔诚地说，“天哪，路易，你太完美了。”  
哈里的手指沿着胸罩圆润的钢丝滑动到顶端，过度的刺激搞得路易的奶头立刻硬成两个小点。哈里的手指隔着蕾丝摸索研磨着它们，路易觉得自己更硬了。太敏感了，路易微微吸了口气。  
“很敏感吗？”哈里秉着呼吸问。  
路易点了点头，双手再次缠在哈里脖子扶住他的肩膀，努力保持平衡。哈里抬起下巴要了一个吻，柔软的舌头轻轻扫过路易的下唇，吸力使路易感觉自己好似在缓缓旋转。哈里轻轻亲了亲路易的嘴角和小下巴，鼻子沿着他的脖颈线下滑深深嗅路易的气息。“你真香。”哈里喃喃道，他的声音沙哑而意乱情迷。隔着路易的胸罩哈里又掐了一把他的奶头，一声几乎是呻吟的喘息从路易嘴角逃逸。  
路易的手指轻轻梳理哈里的厚厚的小卷毛，哈里又湿又热的呼吸喷在路易的皮肤上。他亲了路易的脉搏，双手抱着路易圆滚的屁股，把他拉近了一些。路易能感觉到哈里裤子里硬邦邦的肉棒紧紧贴在自己大腿下边，他坏心眼地故意用力压了压，立刻， 哈里喘着粗气把额头抵在路易的肩膀上，手上忍不住又挤了挤路易的双乳。  
“天哪，你的奶子实在太可爱了。”哈里低下头，沿着乳沟狠狠的吻他。路易的大腿不住的颤抖，晕乎乎的大脑告诉路易他要被点燃了。  
“哈里，”简单的词语像被卡在喉咙里一样，“嗯，”哈里轻哼，咬住了路易胸罩下方连接处，然后轻轻啄吻他的小山峰。摸索路易后背的手滑到前端，轻柔地捏着路易的小奶头，嘴上也不闲着地去舔另一个。像饿很久的婴儿一样急切地含住路易的胸。快感像闪电一样传遍全身，路易闭上眼睛，感觉自己实在太淫荡了，“天哪，哈里，你——”  
哈里一口咬下去，针刺般的快感刺得路易哭出来，下意识向前用小肉棒去蹭哈里的小腹，来寻求一点解脱。哈里粗重的呼吸听起来像不顾一切一样，他换了方向，隔着蕾丝内衣掐路易另一边乳头，同时舔吻着另一个，不让任何一个寂寞。他的大手抚摸着路易的后背，悄悄摸到小裙摆，开始隔着路易的长筒袜揉搓他软软的屁股。路易心里好奇，哈里也是这样摸卡洛琳的吗。尽管他解不开她的内衣，仅仅是隔着内衣玩弄，也可以搞到她发疯。哈里太会舔了，舌头技巧超棒，加上刚好令路易哭泣的轻咬，路易觉得自己简直是个骚货。哈里抬起头的时候，路易的小小蕾丝内衣已经湿透了，凉凉的贴在皮肤上。他的脸色潮红，眼神迷离晕晕的。路易摸着他的下巴，亲了一下哈里的唇，亲了一下又亲了一下，直到俩人都气喘吁吁。  
“现在怎么办？”路易气喘吁吁的努力使自己的声音平稳些，可惜惨败。他伸手帮哈里脱掉上衣，“接下来你们怎们办？她像这样骑着你吗？”  
哈里几乎要哭出来了，他的大手紧紧抓着路易的屁股，把他拉到自己怀里，“fuck，有时候，我那个的时候，是，，，”。路易才意识到毫无羞耻心的哈里丝带现在居然真的有点羞涩。他这样实在太可爱了，路易忍不住亲亲他，粘腻亲密的感觉使哈里的声音更加粗哑。“我忍不住的时候，她会让我先射，然后一会操她的时候会更持久。”  
路易张着小嘴，抵着哈里的太阳穴喘气，胸膛里心跳的太快，他感觉自己要爆炸了。哈里的手滑到路易胸前，手指玩弄着路易胸罩底边，轻轻后仰看着路易问道“我可以碰你吗？”  
真是个绅士，路易点了点头。哈里咬着下唇，牢牢盯着路易的胸，手指从蕾丝胸罩下边伸进去。路易的奶头实在太湿太敏感了。哈里粗粝的手指捏着他的奶头玩弄，逼得路易不得不把脸埋在哈里的头发里，拼命忍住不暴露自己，像哈里坦白他喜欢被捏乳头，而且更喜欢哈里继续咬它们。  
“她是怎么弄的？”路易悄悄问，“你们第一轮，她用手吗？”  
“有时候是。”哈里回答。立刻，路易的小手轻轻隔着牛仔裤摸哈里硬邦邦的下体，得到哈里的一声压抑的呻吟。路易不得不吞了吞口水才能说话。  
“还是她用嘴？”  
“路易！”哈里紧闭着眼睛痛苦呻吟，又捏了捏路易的小奶头，不自觉地用肉棒去蹭路易大腿。“对，用嘴。”  
“有点乱七八糟的是不是？如果她涂着口红的话。”  
“是有一点。”哈里的手掌轻柔地抚摸着路易藏在裙子里的小肚肚，然后把手从路易的胸罩里拿了出来。路易又按了按哈里明显的小帐篷，获得一声的呻吟，然后把哈里的裤子拉开，上衣从裤子里拽出来。他从哈里身上滑下去，跪在哈里面前，顺手把哈里的裤子脱掉。面前的肉棒把哈里的黑色内裤撑出一个小帐篷，帐篷的顶部都被他自己弄湿了。路易忍不住又吞了吞口水，他也不明白为什么自己突然这么骚，路易觉得自己要哭了。  
“路路。”哈里抚摸着路易的脸蛋和头发。他抬起身，配合路易脱掉他的内裤，灼热坚硬的大肉棒弹出来，弹在他的小腹上。他的肉棒实在是太硬太大了，湿湿的头部骄傲地看着路易，溢出水来。路易看着不由得舔了舔唇。可是很快就皱了皱眉，因为哈里用手遮住了自己，“你，你不用这样，，”哈里颤抖着说到。  
“给我闭嘴。”路易命令道。他把哈里碍事的手推到一边，用自己的小手握住哈里大肉棒的底部，毫无犹豫地含在嘴里。哈里发出一声惊叫，如果路易的小嘴不是被塞得太满他一定会狠狠嘲笑他。天哪他的嘴实在被塞得太满了，他感觉自己嘴角都要被撑坏了。哈里尝起来像路易舔自己的皮肤，舔着嘴里的东西，路易的舌头能感到有脉搏一跳一跳的好像在和他打招呼。  
他有点被自己深深的渴望吓到了，他甚至想要把脸埋进哈里的裤裆里给他深喉。路易努力吞着，很快就触到喉咙底部，他气哼哼地把棒棒糖吐出来。好了现在哈里看起来爽的要昏过去了。“你要射的时候告诉我。”路易深吸一口气。继续把大肉棒含到嘴里。  
“我现在”哈里立刻说“fuck路易我现在就想，，你能，，”  
路易没有什么反应的时间，他没有后退，也没想后退。因为之前给哈里口的女孩子们肯定没后退。路易心里暗暗猜测不知道哈里和她们在一起的时候也射的这么快吗。哈里紧紧抓着路易的头发，嘴里咒骂出声，直接射在路易嘴里。路易抓着哈里的腿，乖乖的张着小嘴被喂满了又咸又热的精液。哈里看着他吞下去，感觉自己要晕倒了。  
“天，过来，你，，天哪”哈里把他拉回自己的腿上，开始密密地吻他。他能在路易嘴里尝到自己的味道。  
哈里把路易抱起来，转身扔到床上。路易躺在床上，感觉自己头重脚轻，嘴仍然能尝到哈里的精液，好似大肉棒还在嘴里。要么最大要么不要，路易一边想一边偷偷笑。哈里满脸通红的躺在他旁边，双手急切地捧着路易精致的小脸，问，“天哪，刚才简直，你实在，，可以吗，你，，”  
“能不能说完整啦你。”路易批评他。路易实在太热太硬太想要了，他的脑子不太配合他说话。他还穿着那该死的胸罩呢，搞得很不舒服，自己身体实在太敏感了。  
“好看。”哈里终于说出来。他的大手揉着路易小肚子上的肉肉，玩弄着裙子侧摆上的拉链。路易扶着哈里的肩膀抬起屁股，让哈里脱掉他的裙子，身上仅剩的衣服就是那一套内衣。哈里拄着手肘支起自己，手指沿着路易的身体慢慢摸索，充满欲望的眼神让路易想要尖叫出声。然后耳边听到哈里缓缓告诉他，“你是我见过最漂亮的女孩。”  
路易瞬间脸红透了，感觉自己全身都要烧起来。他闭着眼，轻轻用自己的身体去蹭哈里的大手，羞耻地抓了抓被子，又抓了抓自己，敏感得要命。路易转过头要了一个吻，分开双腿，让哈里趴过来。哈里往下挪了挪，视线和路易的胸脯平齐。他用双肘撑着自己，把路易的胸罩拉起来一点，钢圈刚好压在路易的奶头上边。“宝宝，实在太美了。”路易咬着唇，心里开着愉快和害羞的小花。头一次，不知道该说什么，他把哈里抓上来，接了一个热辣而草率的吻，直到哈里抽开唇，又饥饿地盯着路易的胸脯。“实在太美了。”哈里的手指轻轻磨蹭着路易的小乳房。  
“要你舔我。”不自觉的，路易的声音里恳请大过命令。哈里不得不闭上眼，好像他人生得到某种满足，好像这样的路易就是他一直想要的。他没多废话，直接把路易的奶头含在嘴里吮吸，立刻就有一双小手紧紧抓着他的头发和肩膀。路易的双脚不由的用力踢着床单，他仰起头，天花板上的电扇懒洋洋地转着。他的奶头一直很敏感，他柔软的胸脯也很敏感，哈里这样压着他，搞得他敏感得要发疯了。“fuck，哈里，乖乖，就这样，fuck,,,”  
哈里舔弄着路易的乳头。搞得它们慢慢红肿胀大。路易在他身下不停地扭来扭去，他觉得自己再也忍不了了。他抓着哈里的头发把他拉起来，开始另一个吻。口红粘在哈里的唇角，更加乱七八糟，路易就伸出小舌，帮哈里舔了干净。  
“fuck，你让我实在是太，，”路易把剩下的话吞了下去，但是哈里亲了亲他，贴着路易敏感得耳朵小声问，  
“太湿了？”路易猛吸一口气，感觉自己差点直接射出来。哈里的手摸到路易的长筒袜边，问他“你就是湿透了，是不是，宝宝？”  
路易没忍住一声破碎的呻吟，感觉自己前所未有的想要，“哈里——”  
“我猜你湿透了吧？”哈里握住路易硬邦邦的小肉棒，手掌心贴着路易不停流水的地方，问他“你是，你湿透了宝贝，因为我吗？”  
路易脸红心跳，慌张地摇着头，抓着哈里，“我是因为——”  
哈里用鼻尖沿着路易的喉咙轻轻蹭他，咬住路易的脉搏，用力吮吸，“我想尝尝你的味道。”哈里轻柔的耳语道。路易猛地闭上眼，侧着小脸埋在哈里的颈窝，努力控制呼吸，他感觉自己的私处更湿了。“fuck，路易，你太湿了让我舔舔你的小洞好不好，让我好好摸摸你。”  
路易咬着哈里的肩膀，几乎忍不住呻吟里的哭腔了，整个人像要熟透了。他咬着哈里的下唇，双目相对的时候，羞耻令他浑身都烧起来，感觉自己比处女还湿。“可以，fuck,，哈里，快点，不要光说不做好不好。”  
哈里睁大了眼睛，好像没有期待听到这样的答案，“fuck马上马上。”  
哈里抽身去旁边床头柜里翻润滑剂的时候路易不高兴地哼唧着。很快，在路易还没哼唧够的时候，哈里拿着用了一半的润滑剂和一个套套回来吻住他的小嘴。  
是一个忙乱又濡湿的吻，乱七八糟的，可是路易就是爱死了。他把哈里的舌头咬到自己嘴里细细地舔，轻轻吮吸他的下唇。  
哈里的手又摸到路易的下体，急切粗暴地揉捏着路易的肉棒，粗糙的蕾丝摩擦着路易的皮肤，搞得他几乎有点疼了。可是这样的疼痛只是像火星一样更加点燃路易的身体。  
“真漂亮。”哈里摸索着路易长筒袜边口的蕾丝，和黑丝胸罩下边的蕾丝一样，都是粉嫩嫩的颜色。“你穿蕾丝真好看。”  
路易不看他，扭捏的蹭了蹭毯子，想让自己呼吸恢复平稳下来。他在被子里找到了哈里的手，抓住，仿佛这样可以抓住飘乎乎的自己，锁骨上很快感觉到哈里嘴唇的温度。他睁开眼看着哈里，引着他的手摸到自己的下体，贴着肉棒和蛋蛋，“我湿了，”他娇喘着说，“我太湿了，H，你帮帮我，我想要，，，”  
哈里吻住他红艳艳的小嘴，大手在他双腿间动作，大肉棒蹭着路易的腿，留下潮热的触感。路易翻过身，俯身趴在枕头上，有些绝望地蹭着床单，努力追寻着一点点解脱。他觉得他马上就要射出来了，感觉自己要憋坏了，但是只能忍着，因为他是乖乖的好女孩，得任由哈里做他想对路易做的任何事。哈里扶着路易的胯骨，把他从床单上拉起来，让路易忍回去不开心的哼哼。路易只能颤巍巍地挣扎着用双膝和手臂支撑自己。  
“fuck，路易，你的屁股，路路，我不行——”哈里的声音低沉而充满欲望。他的双手抓住路易软软的臀肉，揉捏着，挤成一团。他沿着路易的腰舔吻，在臀部上方留下一个牙印。路易觉得透过蕾丝哈里的呼吸似乎更加烫人了，他和女孩子们也是这么弄的吗？让她们跪在床上，从后边舔弄她们的小穴。想着想着路易感觉自己的双腿不自觉地并拢了一下。哈里沿着路易的臀缝隔着内裤亲吻他，一只手伸到前边去揉搓路易小小的乳房，另一只手牢牢捏着路易柔软丰润的臀肉，故意隔着蕾丝内裤磨蹭着路易的臀沟。他就是个勾人的大坏蛋，路易想冲哈里大喊告诉他，但是哈里的手指骨节隔着底裤擦过路易的小穴弄得他气都喘不过来。  
“草，，”路易喘着粗气，他完全没想到被别人摸那里是这样怪异又亲密的感觉。  
“没事的，一会就好，”哈里安慰他，然后又摸了摸他那里，路易感觉干干的又奇怪，但是又诡异的很舒服。哈里手上玩弄着他的小奶子，另一只手猛地按了按他小穴的边缘，路易猛地低下头，几乎要喘不过气了，他的双臂马上要坚持不住了。哈里潮热的呼吸洒在他的股沟里，他手指在的地方，他忍不住地发出一声饥渴的喘息，告诉路易“现在就想舔舔你的小洞宝宝——”  
“你行吗？”路易的耳朵听到他的嘴巴问。  
哈里轻笑，脸颊依偎着路易软软的臀肉，“当然，我喜欢。”  
路易心里已经知道答案了，他想到之前隔着墙听到哈里给别的女孩子舔的时候，他们的声音。好久之后路易才找回自己的声音，“那你一定也得练习一下，是吧？”  
哈里亲了亲路易的后背，把他的胸罩重新整理好，捏着路易柔软的臀肉，轻轻掰开。路易的心脏砰砰跳个不停，整个人都紧张的要命。他只自己玩弄过自己的小穴，从来没有让别人碰过。哈里舔他的第一下是试探性的，战栗的快感立刻传遍路易全身。  
“哦~”路易忍不住吸了口气。哈里又试探着舔了一下，把包裹着路易小洞的内裤弄湿了。路易的大脑已经嗨了，头埋在双肘间，两只小手捂住脸，脸蛋红的像苹果。很快哈里就舔得路易湿透了，路易咬住手忍住破碎的呻吟“求你了，哈里，亲亲，求你求你——”  
路易再也忍不住哭了，哈里的舌头顶着内裤插进了他的小洞，蕾丝摩擦着他粉嫩柔润的内壁，路易已经，路易彻底不能思考了，所有的东西仿佛都散发着温暖的白光，所有都那么美好。哈里退了出来，他立刻急躁的说“我要—”不过他并没有说完。哈里把他的内裤脱下来一点，刚好把他粉嫩的小洞露出来，蕾丝边依然裹着路易的小肉棒，哈里终于真正摸到了他的小穴。  
路易抽噎出声，愉快的泪水弄得双眼胀痛，嘴唇紧贴着手臂试图阻止忍不住的呻吟。哈里的声音像尝到了全世界最美味的东西，他的舌头直接插进了路易的小洞。路易已经彻底迷失其中，他浑身颤抖着，汗水悄悄涂满后背。他完全没意识到哈里什么时候去拿的润滑剂，突然路易体内的舌头就消失了，不过很快就有沾满润滑剂的手指揉摸着路易的小穴。  
“你太湿了。”哈里喃喃道。舌头再次舔进去，手指插的更深。路易感觉好奇怪，又好色情，很不对，又太火辣。在他心里，总感觉这种事都是有点尴尬的，虽然他自慰的时候有时会把手指尖插进小穴内，但是他从没觉得会这么舒服。哈里轻轻抚摸他的脊背，在他耳边轻叹“fuck路路，你的小洞，你的小穴实在太紧了。”  
“哈里—”路易弱弱地叫他的名字，把整张脸都埋在手臂里，主动扭着屁股在用哈里的手指抚慰自己。  
“老天，你真应该看看你自己的样子。”哈里轻声说。他的声音听起来似乎已经忍到产生疼痛了。哈里长长的手指已经完全插进路易体内，他的舌头再次加进来的时候路易再也忍不住哭腔，他听到了瓶子开盖的声音，然后感到了更多冰凉凉的液体滴在自己股沟，身体不由自主打了个冷颤。哈里立刻亲着他道歉，亲吻从他的后背，蔓延到臀峰，最后落在敏感的小穴上。哈里急切的问他“再加一个手指行吗宝宝？”  
“嗯，嗯。”路易小声说。他冲着枕头点了点头。太快了，路易感觉自己的屁股火辣辣的痛但是所有的痛都是恰到好处的，路易不敢相信自己从没试过。他努力抬起肩膀，小手滑到自己胸前，这个姿势他的小胸脯把胸罩装的满满的。他捏了捏自己的奶头，忍不住发出小小的呻吟，哈里把两根手指直接插进他体内，被突然撑开的疼痛蔓延到后背。  
“路易fuck路易，你应该看看你的样子，，”哈里傻乎乎地自言自语，像被眼前的美景击垮了。他的手指笨拙的抚摸着路易的内壁，毫无规则的抽插刺激得路易整个人都蜷起来。他努力伸展自己的胯，努力用哈里的手指和舌头操着自己的小穴，哈里的舌头贪婪的舔弄着他的私处。他捣乱的手指突然按住路易体内的某个点，锋利的快感一下子像闪电一样传遍全身，路易的小手不自觉紧紧握拳，整个人都僵住了。哈里喘着气咒骂，“fuck路易，刚刚，有那么舒服吗？”  
哈里急切的重复了一下那个动作，在路易体内好奇的寻觅着，揉摸着他的内壁。路易觉得可以推测，哈里应该也是第一次给另一个男孩指交。路易觉得自己真的要射了，他隔着胸罩用力的捏着自己的奶头，紧紧夹住哈里的手指。“我要射了。”路易喘着气告诉他。  
“射在你的小内裤里。”哈里喘着粗气亲吻路易的腰，他的手指深深顶弄，“你要弄脏你的小内裤了是不是宝宝，太性感了宝贝，你根本不知道你有多漂亮。”  
哈里用力咬了咬他的臀肉，逼得路易直接射了出来，强烈的高潮让路易浑身颤抖，大量的精液染湿了他的内裤，弄湿了他的肉棒和蛋蛋。路易抽搐着夹紧了哈里的手指和舌头，高潮的余韵像一股巨浪一样冲刷着他的身体。  
哈里亲了亲他的后背，轻柔地撤回的手指，在路易耳边说了些什么。路易并没有听清，他的大脑已经完全被嘶嘶作响的白色噪音所占领。他倒在一旁，想平复气息。哈里跪在他傍边，就这手上剩余的润滑剂给自己撸。他的肉棒怒张着又红又硬，他浑身都是汗，头发粘在脸颊上，睁大眼睛认真地看着路易。  
“hmmmm你过来过来。”路易娇声命令他。哈里笑了一下，扑在路易身上，亲吻他的脖颈和下颌。他脱掉了路易已经湿透的蕾丝内裤，轻轻分开他的双腿，路易轻轻叹气，他感觉自己被掏空了一样有点疲惫，大脑被强烈的的高潮弄得傻傻的，乖乖地躺在哈里身下。他的阴茎仍然很敏感，不过哈里把小路易握在手里的时候，它可没像刚刚那样软软了。  
“哈里”  
“你确实是给全身都脱毛了，宝贝。”哈里好奇地说。他的大拇指轻轻摩挲着路易私处光滑粉嫩的皮肤，慢慢摸到路易的蛋蛋，双手沿着路易的双腿下滑，继续探索着。  
“闭嘴闭嘴。”路易的胯自动自觉迎合哈里的动作。好吧，他并没有特意安排个脱毛时间表好吗！哈里现在应该意识到路易可不是半途而废轻易退缩的人了吧。  
哈里压在路易身上，把自己安排在路易双腿之间，轻抚路易的弹性十足的大腿，路易梳理着他的头发。不一会哈里无助的睁大眼睛，忍不住的开始喘着粗气用自己的大肉棒磨蹭着路易柔软的腿肉。他把头埋在路易颈窝，悄声告诉路易他“太美味了。”  
“你的小洞太美味了，你整个人都太好吃了。你弄得我好难受，路路。你弄脏自己内裤的样子实在太美了。可是我没看到。我想看着你高潮。一定最美了。”  
路易拽着他的头发亲吻他喋喋不休的唇，哈里立刻瘫软在他身上，火热的肉棒紧紧地贴着路易的大腿。  
“我想艹你。”哈里就这么突然而直白的说了出来。结果吓得自己大喘气，显然哈里并没有真的准备说出心里话。路易的指甲抓进哈里后背，他能清晰的感觉到自己的小穴突然贪婪地收缩着想夹住什么东西。路易有点被自己的欲望吓到了。如果一个小时前，哈里胆敢建议一下下这种事路易一定会狠狠嘲笑他。但是现在他的手指和舌头都已经开发过路易的身体，而路易还想要他的大肉棒直接插入自己的身体。哈里一定把路易的沉默当做了拒绝，他立刻解释道“我不是那个意思，我不会，我，我知道你不是—”  
路易再次吻住哈里的唇。他能感觉到自己又硬了，硬的彻底。“可以。”路易告诉他“你可以。”  
哈里傻乎乎的看着他，好像性爱弄的他更傻了“你。额？”  
“你可以，”路易努力告诉他，话语被他用力挤出喉咙，“你可以，插进来。如果，如果你想的话。”  
哈里立刻吻住他，缓慢而甜蜜地舔着路易的唇。他们拥吻了好久，互相磨蹭着对方的私处，互相探索着身体。路易有过几个女朋友，但是这次完全不一样，是不一样的舒服。他和哈里在一起的时候好像更加放松，被哈里压在床上亲吻就和在沙发上一起看电视，或一起上舞台一样，兴奋又新奇，有点吓人又很美好。哈里把他的双腿缠在自己腰侧，把路易拉起来，让路易的屁股正好坐在他的肉棒上。路易急切地蠕动着，哈里毫无顾忌地把手指再次插进他湿漉漉的小洞。  
“我没。”哈里停顿了一下。路易向后仰着脑袋看他。哈里脸有点红，声音暗哑。“我没准备套。”  
路易的目光立刻落在放在一旁的润滑剂瓶子上，一个套套光明长大的躺在润滑剂旁边。他口干舌燥地看了一秒，本来准备要拒绝了。但是他微微记得哈里射在他嘴里的味道，现在哈里可以射在他身体里，精液会灌满路易的小洞，他会从内至外的被哈里彻底标记，尤其是知道哈里从来没有内射过别人，想到这里路易觉得自己的心脏似乎都膨胀了一点。他眨着眼睛看哈利，手指摸到他的唇，哈里立刻把他的手指咬到嘴里吮吸，瞬间好像就有蝴蝶快速飞过路易的小腹。  
“没关系。”路易扭动几下，让哈里烫人的肉棒刚好贴在自己的臀缝间。“你可以，你可以射在里面。”  
哈里紧紧握着他的后背，力道大得几乎要留下淤青，竭尽全力向上冲撞着路易的身体。“fuck fuck 路路。”路易急切地点着头，体液和润滑剂混合在一起弄得俩人的下体都滑溜溜的，哈里的大肉棒滑出路易的臀缝撞到他的蛋蛋上，快感聚集在路易体内，爽得他大脑再次一片空白。  
哈里抱起他，把他扔在床上。床垫把路易弹了起来，他不由自主笑起来，感觉心脏快从喉咙跳出来了。和他俩之前的任何一次即兴摔跤比赛一样，只不过这一次，哈里成功把路易压倒在床上的时候，他的奖品是可以深深地亲路易的小嘴。哈里不停地亲吻着路易的胸脯，小腹，大腿，捡起润滑剂挤满一手，然后再次压住路易。  
“这回可以看到你的脸了。”他悄声告诉路易，好像这是一个好大的秘密。路易再也无法忍受哈里看着他时柔软的表情，他咬住哈里的下巴，抬起胯，缓慢地蹭着哈里的下体，直到两人都气喘吁吁欲求不满，哈里的手忍不住偷偷摸到路易的双腿之间。两个人都急切又紧张，对这种事都有点蠢蠢的。哈里的两个手指突然插了进去，路易被吓得惊喘，敏感得拱起后背。  
“对不起！Fuck！路路—”  
“我没事，没事，我想要—”他的话被哈里突然加入的第三根手指打断，路易喘着气叫“哈里，H—”  
哈里屏住呼吸，这次控制着力道，揉着路易的内壁，轻轻给他扩张。路易抬起头，看到哈里又倒了很多润滑剂急切地撸着自己。他真是太大了，路易满脑子只有，艹我。  
“快点，可以了，快点快点。”路易殷切地劝他。  
哈里手肘支撑着自己，压着路易，一手扶着自己的小兄弟，大肉棒在路易的小洞口研磨。  
路易的小穴又滑又热，他试了好几次，路易忍不住抓着哈里索吻，强迫自己放松。每次哈里的大肉棒蹭到路易的穴口，两人都爽的呻吟。试了好几次，他的大肉棒终于插进了路易身体里，太刺激了路易只想捂住脸。下身被撑开的感觉太过清晰鲜明，路易忍不住闭眼，无助地遮住脸。但是哈里立刻把他的手拉开，深深地看着他，告诉路易“想看着你的脸，这次你射的时候我想看你的脸，fuck，你太紧了宝宝。”  
哈里一寸一寸插进去，节奏缓慢地慢慢操开路易的身体，手掌轻轻抚摸着路易的小腹，弄得他肚皮上都是湿湿的润滑剂。尽管有点太快了，却还是很舒服，甚至隐隐的疼痛都更加让路易爽的战栗。他甚至可以清晰地感受到哈里操开他身体的过程，能感觉到自己的小穴乖乖配合地吸着哈里的肉棒不放。体内巨大的东西顶的他喘不过气。  
“fuck,,,”哈里提着胯急速地操干着路易的小穴。“fuck，路路，你太——我可以这样吗？”他一下子用力插到了前所未有的深度，把一声呜咽逼出路易的喉咙，“操！路易，你太棒了，宝宝，你要射的时候—fuck!”  
路易已经讲不出话了，只能拼命地点头，拉着哈里卷发要亲亲。哈里的手隔着仍然挂在路易胸前的乳罩快速地捏了一下他的奶头，路易的小淫穴忍不住紧紧咬住体内的肉棒。哈里似乎想慢慢享用他的身体，可是他慢不下来，被本能驱使着只能又快又狠地操干着路易被驯服的身体。路易的小兄弟在他双腿间敏感地抖动，努力博取关注，可是又被他自己故意忽略，因为今晚他是哈里的好女孩。汗珠从哈里的鼻尖滑落，滴在路易脸颊上，路易伸出有些麻木的手指，努力抚摸着哈里的头发，被狠狠肏干的小穴无力地收缩着，似乎想留住体内作恶的凶手。  
“fuck，路路，我在你体内，fuck，你能相信吗？路路，我要射满你的小洞。。。”  
高潮一下子席卷路易的身体，白色的精液没用任何帮助射了出来，洒满了他自己的小腹。小穴痉挛着咬住哈里的巨根，灭顶的快感让哈里浑身发软地瘫倒在路易身上，埋在他颈窝喘着粗气射满了路易的小穴。  
哈里没有马上抽出来，有些无情地继续快速操干着路易湿漉漉的小洞，追寻着高潮的余韵，直到路易感觉把他的身体撑开的东西终于软下来。  
路易微微发抖，哈里抽出去的时候他忍不住呜咽出声。哈里吻了吻他的唇角，温柔地道歉。胀痛从路易的屁股一直蔓延到腰背。他的大腿又酸又痛，微微颤抖着，无力地软在床上。哈里脱力般地压倒在路易身上，努力平稳着呼吸，高潮的余韵让他仍然微微颤抖。路易轻轻把他搂在怀里，吻了吻哈里汗津津的肩膀和脖颈。哈里的精液从他的小洞里慢慢流出来。  
过了好一会，哈里从他身上翻下去，声音哑哑羞涩甜蜜地冲路易笑，“嗨。”  
路易不由自主露出一个疲惫的笑，小心翼翼转过身，心跳还在平稳中，“嗨。”  
轻轻一动路易觉得自己浑身都酸痛。哈里的大鸡鸡已经软了下去，可是路易还是忍不住盯着看，心里忍不住想是不是能搞得大东西再站起来，哈里乖乖地躺着，自己骑上去。他翻过身，把脸蛋埋在哈里的颈窝。哈里的手轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，路易舒服的叹气。“你还好吧？”哈里有些担心地问他，声音中有点点不确定。路易摸索到他的大手，用力掐了掐，“我没事，别不要脸了你。”  
哈里笑着扯了扯路易的头发。呻吟着坐起身，捏了捏路易的小腰。他去浴室收拾干净自己，拿了毛巾回来擦路易。路易被他折腾一通收拾干净时，已经筋疲力尽，彻底没电。哈里把他拽起来的时候不由得娇娇地抗议。  
“马上就好宝宝。”哈里脸上浮现一丝自鸣得意的笑容，路易一脸怀疑地看着他。哈里亲亲他的小下巴，一只手伸到他背后，轻松解开了路易的奶罩。路易忍着让哈里帮他把胸罩脱下来扔在一边，才狠狠掐了他一把。“我就知道，大骗子。”  
“什么呀？”哈里一脸天真地看着他“熟练才能生巧嘛。”

THE ENG


End file.
